


The Time That Is Given To Us

by StrikerDouchecanoe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: basically another catharsis fic, finn is everyone's guardian angel, ghost!finn, whenever anything good happens imma just assume it's spacewalker watching over them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerDouchecanoe/pseuds/StrikerDouchecanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish it need not have happened in my time," said Frodo.<br/>"So do I," said Gandalf, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.” -J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring</p>
<p>Finn's dead. So is Wells, so is Clarke's dad. But the people he loves are alive, and Finn won't let them descend into darkness and despair without putting up a hell of a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was weird, Finn thought for what must have been the hundredth time since he’d—well, not woken up, exactly, but something akin to it.  
He could move around, move through things, and sometimes get people’s attention if he really tried hard enough. So far he’d only succeeded on Murphy and once on Kane. But even if they never noticed him, he knew he’d gotten through to Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy. Lincoln was too fucking stoic to tell, Finn thought bitterly.   
But when Raven had sat by his body for hours, he’d sat next to her and gently stroked her hair (or at least tried, the whole corporeal thing made it difficult) and he’d sung snatches of songs he hoped were comforting. Old earth songs, one or two from life back in Mecha, and when he ran out of ideas, Finn resorted to murmuring against her hair, “Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, chubby little tubby all stuffed with fluff, he’s Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, willy nilly silly old bear…”  
Raven still hadn’t smiled, but Finn felt her spirit soften a little, and her weight shifted into where his chest should have been.  
Then, of course, Clarke had showed up. Raven had stood up and literally walked right through him, and the sudden reminder that he wasn’t strictly real sent him spinning, out among the stars where he’d been before he’d woken up.

He knew Clarke wasn’t seeing the real him—he couldn’t muster even regret, let alone the accusing stares she was seeing.   
“I don’t blame you!” he’d shouted, over and over.   
“I’m thankful to you,” he’d whispered into her hair while she slept.  
But sometimes, he managed to take advantage of the hallucinations and project himself in front of Clarke. It took everything he had, and he couldn’t speak, but it was something.   
“Let me go, Clarke,” he whispered, covering her hand with his and lowering it so the torch met the kindling. “You’ll be alright.”

Finn couldn’t say anything, no matter how much he wished he could. She could see him, and speech would break the spell.  
He put all his will into staring at the cup, heart aching at the sound of Raven’s screams, but knowing Clarke was his only chance. For fuck’s sake, he’d seen Gustus do it. And she looked—and then she ran.  
“You’ll save everyone, Princess,” he whispered to the empty room.

"Love is weakness," she told him. Once again, Finn couldn’t answer her, but he thought as fervently as he could that she was wrong, letting his sadness show on his face.

He got through to Bellamy that night, in a dream. Bellamy was shocked to see him, to say the least.  
“Finn?” Bellamy exclaimed. “What the fuck?”  
“‘Love is weakness’, she told me,” Finn said, not knowing how much time he had. “It’s something Lexa told her. Love is weakness.”  
Bellamy looked confused. “Why is that important, Spacewalker?” he asked.   
Finn rolled his eyes. “Can you not remember being awake?” he bit out in exasperation.  
“I don’t know. Maybe. I got incredibly drunk before bed,” Bellamy admitted.  
“Why?” Finn needled. And there it was, the heartbreak cracking across Bellamy’s face.   
“She said…getting our people out of Mount Weather…was worth the risk of me dying,” he whispered, barely grinding the words out.  
“Because she was being…?” Finn kept pushing.  
“Weak,” Bellamy said, the word sounding like broken glass in his throat. “Wait…love is weakness,” he repeated, a light burning in his eyes.  
“There you go,” Finn told him.   
“I still have to go. They need me,” Bellamy frowned. “But that’s certainly a reason to come back.”  
“You don’t have a choice but to come back,” Finn snapped, suddenly angry. “Bellamy, you’re all she has left. You goddamn well better come back.”


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was everywhere at once, flitting between loved ones and the loved ones of loved ones as the assault on Mount Weather came to a head. He was at Octavia’s side, distracting her attacker by standing in the middle of him—then he was with his friends in the cages, squeezing shoulders and whispering unheard words of comfort—then he was with Bellamy in the torture chamber, standing between his friend (?) and Cage Wallace, hoping what was left of his spirit would soften the blows, and repeating, “Clarke loves you. Clarke’s here to get you out. Clarke loves you,” over and over.

Bellamy lived. Sort of. Finn was zooming around above Alpha Station, moving as fast as he could to try and bleed off the worry he felt. When he looked to his left after a particularly fast loop, a perplexed and corporeal Bellamy Blake was standing on top of the ruined station.  
“Bellamy?” Finn breathed. “Oh, fuck. Shit. Fuck.”  
“I don’t think I’m dead,” Bellamy reassured him.   
“If you die, I’m flying around until I find Hell myself and throwing you in,” Finn said.  
“Duly noted,” Bellamy said wryly. “How do we get me back?”  
Finn honestly didn’t know.

He didn’t know what he would have done if Wells Jaha hadn’t shown up then. Wells explained, not unkindly, that Bellamy had a responsibility to stay alive, which meant staying in his body.  
“How do you know so much?” he hissed to Wells as they made their way back to medical.  
“Been dead longer, Spacewalker,” Wells answered. “You pick it up.”

Bellamy (or his shade, or whatever he was) kept materializing outside the med bay. He looked more haggard every time it happened, but Finn always marched him back.

Then one day, Bellamy just wasn’t with his body. He was nowhere to be found within a two hundred mile radius, and Finn started to panic in earnest. If he wasn’t here, that meant he was out in the starry reaches and hanging by his last thread.  
Finn found out why when he saw Clarke walking away from camp with Lexa.   
“Oh, hell no,” he whispered. But then he remembered his first day in this state, how he’d been able to draw Murphy’s eyes with little effort, and he raced to find his friend.

He willed Murphy to look at him, praying it would be enough. He stood so that when Murphy looked, he’d be looking right at Clarke and Lexa. And miraculously, it worked.   
“Bellamy’s dying,” Finn said, as loudly as he could. “She can’t leave. He needs her.”  
Murphy’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed his gun, slinging it over one shoulder.  
“Thanks, Finn,” he whispered uncertainly before taking off after Clarke and the Commander.  
“Thank me if no one else dies,” Finn muttered, making a beeline for medical.

Clarke came back, being marched between Murphy and Lexa. She was still closed off, cold, unyielding, and Finn felt an icy stab of fear.   
“She needs you, Bellamy,” he said to the empty body. “Clarke loves you. Come back.”  
Nothing happened, and then nothing continued to happen. Octavia looked exhausted, holding her brother’s hand like she had been for days now.   
“Octavia needs you,” Finn tried. “O won’t be okay without you here, Bellamy.”  
“His heartbeats are slowing,” Abby said tersely, moving to start chest compressions.   
“Goddammit, Blake. They’ve already lost so much,” Finn snapped at Bellamy. “Not you too.”  
“Bellamy?” Clarke whispered, sitting down across from O and taking his other hand. “Bellamy… I don’t know if you can hear me. But I’m so sorry for this. For pushing you away. For everything.” Clarke’s voice broke and she swiped away tears before starting again, haltingly.  
“Lexa told me that love was weakness, the day we burned Finn,” she said, her voice so quiet even Finn could hardly hear it. “I thought I would stop hurting, Bellamy, but sending you in there to die made it hurt so much worse.”  
Abby was still staring at her watch, fingers pressed to Bellamy’s carotid artery, counting like it was her life that hung in the balance and not his.  
“I said I couldn’t lose you too,” Clarke murmured, her voice slowly gaining strength. “Bellamy, that’s always been true, and I’m sorry I let you believe it wasn’t.”  
Finn felt someone at his elbow, and turned to see Bellamy’s shade, tears streaking his face, looking at Clarke like he’d never seen her before.   
“Go on,” Finn whispered, nudging Bellamy towards Clarke. Bellamy stepped forward, closed his eyes, and vanished into the air.  
“Bellamy, please come back,” Clarke managed in a whisper, tears choking her voice. She leaned down and whispered in Bellamy’s ear, so quietly that Finn didn’t hear—but he could guess.  
Bellamy’s eyes opened a fraction, and a small smile worked across his bruised face.   
“Lexa was wrong, princess,” he said in a hoarse voice. “Love is strength.”


End file.
